


Let's Go (To The Pool)

by extraordinary



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinary/pseuds/extraordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't quite make it there.</p><p>(Haruka, Rin & a row of cherry blossom trees. Written for sexuallyfrustratedshark's Skype chatroom!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go (To The Pool)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I wrote this during _Free! Eternal Summer_ , so the time-line is completely messed up (since I didn't know Rin would be leaving for Australia again! GDI RIN!). Let's just say Rin's already had his 18th birthday, and this takes place in a 'verse where Haruka and him attend the same university near Iwatobi — while Rei & Nagisa are still third years.
> 
> I also feel like I should apologise to anyone who's read my more recent stuff. Looking back on this fic, I find it really poorly written (and OOC). I really wish I could delete it, to be honest. But, quite a few people have it bookmarked... so I'll leave it up for their sake. ^^;;;;

  
Rin had to admit that this wasn't exactly what he had expected when he'd agreed to stay over at Haru's for dinner and a quiet night in.

  
An invitation for a quiet night in with Haru usually meant that Rin would get fed the best meal of the entire week (provided Haru hadn't found a way to sneak some mackerel into the dish again, of course, but even if that were the case, the food Haru served always tasted far better than most of the stuff Rin made for himself) followed by both of them quietly going over their coursework for the next day. Their legs would inevitably tangle together underneath the table, causing Rin to complain about the way he could _still_ feel Haru's cold toes digging into his thighs, through the fabric of his jeans _and_ Haru's ridiculous socks, despite the warm weather outside. Haru would ignore him, of course. They'd continue that way until Rin eventually gave in to the urge to lean over and correct some of Haru's lazily scrawled notes, finishing off by placing an apologetic kiss on the tip of Haru's nose before retreating to his own side of the table.

  
Once they were both done with their homework, Haru would get up to put their books away and turn on the TV. He'd then settle down next to Rin, who'd automatically loop an arm around him and pull him close, and they would spent the time playfully arguing over which channel to watch. Before long they'd be trading soft kisses and caresses on the tatami mats, quickly followed by heavy petting and far less chaste kisses... until _that_ unavoidably escalated in a hand down each other's pants and tongues down each other's throats, while the sounds from the TV drowned out their muffled moans and whispered encouragements.

  
When they'd finally make it upstairs, Rin would already be unbearably hard. Juggling school, preparations for the upcoming exams, rekindled friendships, muscle training, and a dormitory full of Samezuka S.C. brats with the (brand new and terribly exciting) sex life of two enthusiastic young men was nearly impossible. Despite their best efforts they'd hardly ever manage more than a rushed hand-job during the week, so by the time the weekend rolled around Rin was more than ready to skip dinner all together and simply tug Haru down to the floor with him.

  
He had thought things were progressing nicely until the moment Haru suddenly paused midway during his clumsy unbuttoning of Rin's shirt to get up from his crouch and walk out of the room without a backward glance, leaving Rin awkwardly sprawled out across the tatami with his jeans shoved halfway down his thighs.

  
" _Haru?!_ "

  
Rin couldn't believe Haru would just get up and leave him high and dry like that! Feeling incredibly put-out, he decided to finish the job for Haru and unbutton the rest of his own shirt by the time his errand boyfriend was bound to remember where (and in what state) he'd left Rin.

  
Haru, that infuriating bastard, had quickly become an expert at using his fingers _just so_ in order to turn Rin into a helpless mess on the sheets. Or the floor. Or anywhere, really. Rin had expected nothing less of him, considering how good Haru was with his hands in all other areas as well, but it did hurt his pride a little to admit how quickly he'd become addicted to the way Haru could reduce him to such a desperate state within minutes. Tonight was no exception; Haru had left Rin in an almost painfully aroused mess on the floor.

  
Feeling his impatience steadily rising, Rin ran a hand across the insistently throbbing bulge straining the front of his underwear. Just to tease himself a little, that's all. He'd been really looking forward to---

  
"Why did you take your shirt off?"

  
Wait, that wasn't right. Rin's eyes snapped open to glare up at Haru from the floor. Why was that idiot just standing there?!

  
"What do you mean?" Rin was at a complete loss here. "I'm just speeding things up."

  
"No, you're not. You're slowing us down." Haru had the gall to sound annoyed. "Put your clothes back on."

  
"What the hell, Haru?" Rin scowled as he pushed himself up on his elbows, feeling rather lost and starting to get defensive. "Whatever for?!"

  
"We're going out."

  
"I thought you said we were staying in tonight."

  
_Honestly._ What was Haru up to now? This isn't what Rin had been expecting at all. Generally a quiet night in implied that they wouldn't be leaving the house at all, didn't it?

  
"I changed my mind." Haru shrugged, bending down to pick up his _Iwatobi S.C._ messenger bag and nodding his head significantly in the direction of the genkan. "Hurry up, Rin. I want to go to the pool."

  
"The Iwatobi High pool?" Rin gaped at him. "Isn't it way too late for that? It's dark out already!"

  
"I borrowed Nagisa's spare set of keys." Haru threw him an impatient look. "Let's go."

  
Hold on a minute.

  
"Wait up! Did Rei actually agree to that?" Rin asked, raising a rather impressed eyebrow at Haru's deadpan face in spite of himself. "Or did you just happen to forget to mention it to him?"

  
Haru didn't answer; his silence told Rin all he needed to know.

  
"You planned this, didn't you?" Rin realised it was true as soon as he'd spoken. "You didn't change your mind at all. You _planned_ this!"

  
"I've got towels and a spare suit." Haru insisted, pointedly avoiding the accusatory look Rin was throwing him. "Let's go, Rin."

  
"What's your angle?" Rin wondered out loud as he reluctantly started buttoning up his shirt again. "You already got to swim today."

  
Haru visibly hesitated; he clearly wanted to answer Rin (or seemed to realise that Rin was quickly running out of patience and didn't feel like playing Twenty Questions with him tonight), but appeared unsure as to how to go about it. Rin decided to wait it out, taking his sweet time as he grudgingly redressed himself.

  
"Rei showed me how to order those new latex swim caps online a few weeks ago." Haru started, at last. "The ones they don't stock yet over here."

  
"Right." Rin nodded along obligingly. "That doesn't tell me shit, Haru."

  
"They're supposed to prevent over-heating the way my silicone---"

  
"Get to the point, you water obsessed freak!" Rin complained, getting up from the floor to follow Haru into the genkan. "I'm still half-hard and feeling pretty uncomfortable over here, so excuse me for not caring about Ryugazaki's swim cap expertise."

  
"I set up a pre-paid card so I could place orders online." Haru continued hedgingly as they both bent down to put their shoes on. "It's in my name."

  
"That's nice, Haru." Rin sighed. "Still doesn't explain a single thing, though."

  
"I ordered this last week." Haru told him, keeping his eyes firmly locked on his shoelaces as he reached into the pocket of his hoodie to retrieve a small black bottle with grey and pink lettering printed on the label. "We can use it in the pool."

  
"Huh?" Rin blinked stupidly as Haru handed him the bottle. Turning it over in his hands, he read the name of the product out loud on auto-pilot: " _Wet Platinum_...?"

  
"It's for in the water." Haru mumbled, finally meeting Rin's puzzled gaze. "So, let's go."

  
"It's for---"

  
"Yes."

  
"Silicone-based?"

  
" _Yes_. Let's go."

  
Rin looked back down at the bottle in his hands. The tips of his ears suddenly felt very hot. Haru wanted to...? _In the Iwatobi S.C. pool?!_

  
"Have you tried it?" Rin asked curiously, running a finger across the flip-top cap ('for easy dispensing' it proudly proclaimed in an energetic pink font). "What's it like?"

  
"Not at the pool." If Haru was surprised or embarrassed by Rin's questions, he didn't show it. "In the bath."

  
"I'd be a little worried if you'd tried it in the pool, to be honest." Rin grinned at him. "Did you think of me?"

  
Haru rolled his eyes, nudging Rin with his shoulder so hard that both of them nearly toppled over; they were still crouching down with their heads closely together like two little kids playing with crayons on the side-walk, acting as if they might be overheard at any time (despite the fact that they were obviously completely alone in the house).

  
"You totally did!" Rin crowded, feeling rather pleased with himself. Discussing these kind of things so openly was still quite new for them, but Rin was confident that they'd get there eventually. It wasn't like Haru's peculiar water-based interests where new to him, in any case. "I thought of you last night, you know? D'you like that?"

  
Haru had been surprisingly unaffected by Rin's questioning before, but his cheeks were definitely showing the beginnings of a blush now. Rin placed a steadying hand on Haru's knee for leverage as pushed himself up, wordlessly handing over the bottle back to a flustered Haru who quickly replaced it in it's original hiding spot in the folds of his dark blue hoodie.

  
"You're a horrible tease, Rin." Haru complained, taking Rin's example and unfolding his own knees to stand next to Rin at the sliding door. "You know I do."

  
"I wasn't trying to be." Rin placed a hand on the handle to prevent Haru from opening it just yet. "But since you seemed to enjoy hearing about it: I might've been a little too loud. Sousuke gave me this unimpressed look in the morning."

  
" _Rin!_ "

  
Haru sounded so scandalised. Rin laughed loudly, sliding open the door and dashing out into the street without waiting for Haru's reply. Nor did he tell Haru he'd made the part about Sousuke up on the spot.

  
Haru easily fell into step next to him, keeping a respectable distance between them just in case they'd run into some old acquaintance or a neighbour. Rin wondered if Haru had prepared a flimsy explanation in case anyone should ask them why they were taking a stroll together so late at night. They weren't wearing their work-out clothes, after all.

  
Luckily, they didn't run into anyone they knew (nor did they receive any suspicious glances from strangers) on their way to Iwatobi High School. Rin trailed a little behind as Haru led them around the tennis courts and all the way out to the edge of the school grounds where a row of tall trees surrounded the pool area.

  
They could easily make out the shimmering water of the 25-meter pool from here.

  
"Maybe this isn't such a good idea, Haru..."

  
Rin's had gone went wide as soon as he took in the way the moonlight reflected off of the surface of the water. The whole pool was surprisingly illuminated _and_ there weren't any convenient places for them to hide. It'd make them very easy to spot from a distance.

  
Haru stopped walking. "Why?"

  
"We'd be really exposed out there, you know?" Rin gestured out to the open space of the pool. "I didn't think---"

  
"No one's supposed to be here at night, Rin."

  
" _We_ aren't supposed to be here either." Rin retorted. "Funny how that worked out, isn't it?"

  
"It'll be fine." The way the corner of Haru's lip curled up and his eyes sparkled mischievously clearly spelled nothing but trouble for Rin. "You're not scared, are you?"

  
That simply wasn't fair! There was no way Rin'd be able to back down now. He'd walked right into that one...

  
"Of course not."

  
"What's the problem, then?"

  
_That shameless little---!_

  
Rin practically launched himself at a startled Haru, noses bumping painfully as he wrapped his arms around Haru's waist while simultaneously attempting to walk them back into the shadows underneath the foliage around them _and_ fit their open mouths together at the same time. Rin could feel Haru's hands desperately clutching at the back of his shirt, clinging on for dear life as he bodily shoved Haru up against one of the nearby trees. That'd show Haru he wasn't scared, wouldn't it?

  
Haru's eyes widened comically before quickly fluttering shut under Rin's onslaught. He didn't seem bothered by Rin's rough treatment at all, instead groaning contently into Rin's mouth and returning his tight embrace just as fiercely. Soon they were both gasping for breath, their kisses growing sloppier and wetter. Rin mindlessly pressed their groins together, revelling in the feeling of Haru's hot cock slowly becoming harder and harder against his own.

  
Rin broke away to gasp for air; Haru immediately buried his face into the side of Rin's neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses to every little bit of skin he could reach. He spared a moment to marvel over the fact they had somehow managed to avoid tripping over Haru's fallen messenger bag or slip on any fallen leafs in their earlier scuffle.

  
" _Rin_..."

  
The way Haru was panting Rin's name so reverently into his skin was making Rin's knees go weak. He could feel his legs threaten to give out as Haru, without even pausing to let Rin try and catch his breath, slowly licked a wet trail from Rin's exposed shoulder all the way up to the sensitive spot behind his ear. Thankfully Haru caught on quickly, helpfully grabbing Rin by the elbows to support him while effortlessly reversing their positions.

  
"Oi, Haru..." Rin took a shaky step back to lean against the welcome support of the tree behind him, but quickly realised there was no respite to be found there; Haru simply took the opportunity to push him squarely up against its bark the way Rin had pinned _him_ there earlier. "Slow down. We can't do this out here, you idiot."

  
"Didn't you notice, Rin?" Haru whispered, completely ignoring Rin's protests. Once his lips had reached their destination he used them to playfully tug at Rin's earlobe, nose buried deep in the silky strands of red hair there, before pulling back to breathe hotly into the shell of Rin's ear. "This tree..."

  
"What're you mumbling about?"

  
Rin found himself clutching fistfuls of Haru's dark hoodie in order to pull him even closer, his earlier complaints already long forgotten. Arching his back, he automatically widened his stance to give Haru more room to get rid of the last space between them.

  
"I'm pretty sure it's the same kind." Haru whispered, reluctantly removing his nose from Rin's hair to meet his eyes before throwing a meaningful glance upwards. "Look."

  
Rin followed his gaze towards the branches hanging over their heads, but it took him a moment to decipher Haru's words. Apparently trusting Rin to figure it out on his own, Haru quietly leaned in to rest his forehead on Rin's collarbone.

  
 "Oh." His throat felt strangely tight all of the sudden. "Cherry blossom?"

  
Rin, unable to tear his eyes away from the overhanging branches and the distant stars peeking through the remaining foliage, felt Haru nod his head against his chest. They simply stood there for a moment: Haru almost shyly keeping his ear pressed to the fabric of Rin's shirt (a flimsy barrier between him and the frantic drum of the heartbeat underneath it), while Rin held him in a loose embrace and gazed up at the autumn sky. He nearly missed the, "Too bad it doesn't have flowers anymore..." mumbled faintly into his breast pocket.

  
Rin wasn't sure what to say to that, so he simply tightened his arms around Haru's waist in response.  

  
"Let's come back in spring when they're in bloom." Haru added eventually. "You better swim in it this time. I'll push you into the pool if I have to."

  
"Why d'you always have to say such embarrassing things?" One of Rin's hands had found its way to the top of Haru's head without his permission. He awkwardly patted it up and down for a second before giving up on that and threading his fingers through Haru's hair. "Idiot."

  
"Don't bother pretending you don't like it." Haru countered, easily shaking off the odd mood and lowering himself into a crouch in front of Rin. "I bet you'll like _this_ , too."

  
Rin sucked in a sharp breath as Haru nuzzled the bulge at the front of his jeans, using his hands to push Rin's shirt out of the way and bare his skin to the surprisingly pleasant night air. He watched with heavy lidded eyes as Haru nosed his way up to exhale soothingly into the sensitive skin of Rin's belly button before pressing a quick, chaste kiss to it.

  
"You got me there." He admitted, his voice sounding embarrassingly hoarse already. "Don't you dare push me into the pool, though. I'd freeze my balls off."

  
"Just once wouldn't kill you, people take polar bear dips all the time. It's supposed to be healthy."

  
"It's called a _plunge_ , Haru. Not a dip." Rin protested stubbornly. "What d'you think that implies, huh?"

  
"Don't you want to try it anymore?"

  
"You're talking way too much." Rin grouched, placing his free hand absent-mindedly on the back of Haru's neck, his thumb drawing lazy circles on the delicate skin right under the hairline.

  
Haru settled himself on his knees in the grass with care, smirking up at Rin through his lashes and unrepentantly tugging at his own jeans where they were starting to uncomfortably restrict his movement and blood-flow. "How badly do you want me to stop talking right now?"

  
"Badly enough to almost stop caring about where we are." Rin sighed, continuing to run his fingers appreciatively through Haru's dark hair. Haru always looked so stunning down on his knees. It really wasn't fair. "C'mon. Get up, you horrid tease. You can't do that out here."

  
"Hush, Rin." Haru commented offhandedly while unbuckling Rin's belt. "You're so noisy."

  
"That's your fault, you jerk." Rin glared down at him. "Haru, seriously, you've got to stop. At this rate we're not going to make it to the pool--- _and you're going to get us caught!_ "

  
"Nobody is going to find us as long as you keep quiet." Haru swatted away the hands attempting to tug him back up by his collar; then he tugged playfully at the zipper of Rin's pants, effectively cutting off all protest.

  
"H-Haru..." Rin whimpered helplessly. His palms settled themselves on Haru's shoulders out of habit. When he belatedly realised what he'd done, he raised them again in protest before finally giving in and letting them fall back down with a defeated sigh. "What about the pool?"

  
Haru unzipped Rin's pants and pushed them down over his hips without looking back up at him. "Isn't this even better?"

  
" _Haa?!_ " Rin gasped, fighting the urge to pull his pants back up and worriedly looking around in the darkness. Once he was certain they were still alone he brushed a questioning thumb under Haru's chin and nudged his head up, but the stubborn idiot refused to meet his eyes. "Because of the tree?"

  
Haru determinedly kept his gaze locked on the elastic band of Rin's underwear. Rin silently studied the top of his head as a distraction from the awkward tension between them. He loved seeing Haru like this under any circumstances; the way his fringe fell into his eyes, the length of his lashes, even the concentrated little pout on his lips...

  
The view was exquisite, honestly. Rin's favourite thing about Haru was the expressive blue of his eyes, however, and being deprived of that felt like a little like a punishment. Was Haru simply feeling embarrassed? Or did he have some kind of previously unexplored exhibitionism kink?!

  
When the silence between them became almost unbearable, Haru finally admitted: "I thought it'd be romantic."

  
"What the hell, Haru?!" Rin blurted out, blushing all the way to the tip of his ears. "I can't believe I'm in love with such a---"

  
The words were out of his mouth before he could even register the shapes of the words forming in his head. He felt himself blush impossibly harder. He really was having a severe case of verbal diarrhoea tonight, wasn't he?

  
"It's working, then?" Haru smiled up at him, clearly trying to hide his relief with the usual deadpan expression. "In that case, stop making me explain everything! My knees are starting to hurt."

  
"Haru, you idiot...." Rin was left floundering for a moment, staring down at the slight flush on the bridge of Haru's nose in dazed wonder. He tried half-heartedly to fight back an embarrassingly wide grin, but quickly lost the battle. "Come up here so I can kiss you."

  
Haru glared up at him, reluctantly abandoning his place on the grass. He pointedly dusted off his knees before letting himself fall into Rin's waiting embrace. "What about your blowjob?"

  
"Didn't I tell you we can't do that out here?!" Rin reminded him, running his hands up and down Haru's arms before reaching down to grab his ass. " _Honestly_."

  
Haru rested his forehead against Rin's, the tips of their noses brushing each other, and exhaled slowly. "I thought you promised me a kiss?"

  
"We are kissing!" Rin teased him, squeezing Haru's ass briefly before letting his hands travel his hands up his spine to tangle his fingers back into Haru's hair where they belonged. "It's called an eskimo kiss."

  
Haru laughed. Rin shook off the urge to stare and took the opportunity to close the space between their lips instead, trying to capture the taste of that precious sound on his tongue. He licked at Haru's slightly parted lips, giving him a moment to catch his breath before deepening the kiss. Haru pushed Rin even harder up against the tree in response.

  
Rin briefly registered vague discomfort as his head made contact with the bark, and he wasn't entirely sure he liked the way he could feel its ridges dig into the bare skin of his thighs, but at least he still has his underwear on. He winced, carefully untangling his hands from Haru's hair to settle on firmly Haru's hips.

  
Their kisses were starting to make him feel light-headed. His fingers scrambled for purchase, eventually landing on the leather belt around Haru's waist and shamelessly tugging at it until he'd aligned their hips just the way they both liked it. The purposeful way Haru was grinding against him was threatening to send all of his remaining blood right down into his groin. It always did him good to feel the heat of Haru's arousal pressed snugly against his own; it was undeniable proof that Haru wanted him just as much.

  
It certainly wasn't helping him think straight, that much was obvious. He should be putting and end to this, insist they'd at least try to make it into the club room where they'd find some much needed privacy (if Haru had truly changed his mind about having sex in the pool in favour of fucking Rin underneath the cherry blossom trees). The idea of doing these kind of things out here was absolutely insane.  
But what Haru was doing to him felt _so good_. How was Rin supposed to push him away...?

  
" _Fuck!_ " Nearly all of the embarrassing sounds Rin was making were swallowed up by Haru's eager mouth on his; Haru only ever stopped kissing him long enough to whisper his name increasingly desperately against Rin's swollen lips.  "Haru, that feels---"

  
"Rin." Haru unabashedly broke him off. His hands had found their way down in between their bodies to gently squeeze Rin's erection through the fabric of his underwear. "Can I...?"

  
"Here?!" Rin could do nothing else but whimper the word into Haru's mouth. He wanted Haru so badly, they'd already gotten so close before and there was no way he could hold back now. He'd almost forgotten they were still outside, hidden only by the shadows of the surrounding trees and their fortunately dark clothing. Wrapped up in Haru like this it felt like they were the only ones around for miles.

  
"It'll be quick." Haru reluctantly untangled their limbs and moved back down to his original position on the grass at the Rin's feet, wasting no time to mouth at the rapidly growing damp spot on the front of Rin's briefs. "I want to. Please?"

  
Rin would be embarrassed by Haru's admission and the effect it had on him, but he quickly found that he couldn't actually remember the last time he'd been this turned on. He clenched and unclenched his hands helplessly at his sides; unwilling to reach out and selfishly tug at Haru's hair.

  
"What if someone hears us?" He groaned, momentarily biting his lip to prevent himself from saying anything he might regret later. " _Haru._ "

  
Haru wordlessly nuzzled Rin's straining erection through the uncomfortably tight and clingy fabric of his underwear one last time before unceremoniously pushing it down to join the awkwardly bunched-up pants around Rin's ankles. He coyly looked up at Rin through his eyelashes, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth teasingly. They both knew it was only a matter of time before Rin gave in.

  
"I give up!" Rin groaned loudly, letting his head fall back against the rough bark of the three behind him. " _Fine._ You win, Haru..."

  
Haru's confident hands gently took hold of Rin's trembling ones, squeezing the wrists once before guiding them to rest on either side of his neck. Emboldened by the gesture, Rin curled his fingers into the slightly damp strands of hair at Haru's nape.

  
"Go on, Rin." Haru licked his lips in clear invitation. "What are you waiting for?"

  
Rin swallowed heavily as he carefully guided Haru's lips closer to his straining erection. Maintaining eye-contact, Haru placed his hands on both sides of Rin's hips before slowly running his tongue over his lips to wet them. Then, without a single hint of hesitation (or any warning), he licked a hot path along the underside of Rin's cock.

  
" _Nnng!_ " Rin's hips jerked forward off their own accord, but Haru simply pushed them back into the tree and continued to lick long stripes up and down Rin's length until he grew tired of that. Rin squeezed his eyes shut when one of Haru's hands relocated to grip the base of his cock. "That's perfect, Haru..."

  
He felt Haru's tongue lap up the pre-cum that had been steadily gathering at the tip before Haru carefully took the head into his mouth and began sucking it maddeningly lightly. Rin's grip on Haru's hair must have been getting painful, but Haru just continued to lazily alternate between licking and sucking at Rin's throbbing length. It wasn't quite enough to send Rin over the edge yet, but it was certainly making his toes curl in his shoes.

  
Haru eventually eased off to clumsily swipe away some of the drool collecting on his chin. Noticing his discomfort, Rin finally peeled his eyes open and removed his hands from his death-grip on Haru's hair to help him out a little.

  
"You're way too good at that, you know?" Rin mumbled around his useless tongue, fondly running his thumbs over Haru's wet, swollen lips.

  
Haru smiled up at him before getting back to his task. He didn't take as much of Rin into his mouth as before; just enough to swirl his tongue around the head in teasing circles while his hand stroked up and down the base, aided by a mixture Haru's saliva and Rin's pre-cum. Each time Haru paused to breathe, he'd worry  the tip of his tongue over the sensitive slit at the top in ways that made Rin's eyes roll back into his head.

  
Rin was genuinely starting to worry he might slide down into a heap at the bottom of the tree if Haru didn't stop soon.

  
"Maybe a little _too_ good..." He feebly shoved at Haru's shoulders in order to get his attention. "You don't want me to finish already, do you?"

  
Haru moved to sit back on his heels with an embarrassingly wet pop. He stayed there for a long moment, calmly watching Rin catch his breath, before gingerly unfolding his knees and standing up on slightly wobbly legs.

  
"You OK?" Rin quickly grabbed Haru by the elbows to help steady him. Gratefully kissing Haru's swollen lips, he guided Haru's hands against the tree on either side of his head and placed them there for support.

  
"I told you my knees were starting to hurt." Haru mumbled into the side of Rin's neck, placing little kisses there in between his words.

  
"You should've stopped if it was bothering you that much!"

  
"I didn't want to." Haru protested, and that was that. "Now turn around."

  
Rin was still feeling rather apprehensive about their location, but upon seeing Haru's eyes shining brightly in the dim moonlight filtering down through the foliage above (giving away Haru's hopeful enthusiasm even when his voice did not) he realised he couldn't deny how badly both of them wanted this. There was no way he could pretend seeing Haru this aroused wasn't turning him on just as much, so he reluctantly attempted to chase the last tendrils of doubt from his mind.

  
Rin nervously licked his lips. "If anyone finds us---"

  
"I'll distract them while you make your escape." Haru indulged him while quickly unfastening his own pants. " _Turn around, Rin._ "

  
Rin did as he was told without further protest. He felt himself relax just a bit as Haru came up behind him, leaning down over him and breathing hotly into the crook of Rin's shoulder while his skilled hands eagerly explored every inch of skin underneath Rin's shirt. He arched up into those unbearably gentle palms as they leisurely traced paths up and down his spine, biting back a whimper each time they lightly brushed the side of his ribs.

  
"D-don't you dare, Haru."

  
Fairly early on in their exploration of each other's bodies, Haru had unexpectedly discovered Rin disliked having his nipples touched directly. The one time Haru had tried rolling them between his fingers the way he liked having his own touched had ended in disaster: Rin had immediately jerked away from Haru, hitting his head against the bathroom tiles so hard he'd seen stars. Haru had felt so guilty about unintentionally hurting Rin that his erection had wilted almost immediately, and only Rin later ensuring him that _his_ hadn't suffered the same fate had convinced Haru to at least finish bathing together. There had been no orgasms for either of them that day, and Rin genuinely suspected Haru had avoided further make-out sessions in his bathroom for weeks after the incident as a result.

  
Fortunately they'd soon learned Rin much preferred the sensation of Haru's talented fingers gently drawing circles around his nipples, or a warm tongue teasing them into hardness. Rin still got a little twitchy whenever Haru's fingers strayed too close for comfort, however, so Haru made sure to reassure him quickly: "I know, Rin. Just relax."

  
"That's easy for you to say." Rin muttered testily, but he made sure to keep any real bite out of his voice. Haru's fingers had started tracing soothing paths up and down Rin's abdomen as soon as Rin had managed to choke out a complaint, occasionally dipping into Rin's belly button or lightly scratching the smooth (and completely hairless, thanks to Rin's meticulous shaving) skin below.

  
Rin could tell Haru _was_ being careful... but the movement of Haru's arms sliding underneath Rin's shirt, alternatively bunching it up and pulling it taut across his chest, was still enough to harden his nipples into uncomfortably tight little buds. Bracing one hand against the tree for support, Rin grabbed hold of Haru's nearest wrist with the other. 

  
"Would you hurry up already?" Rin growled, squeezing Haru's wrist in warning. "You're such a fucking tease!"

  
Haru huffed out an irritated breath into the shell of Rin's ear, easily pulling free of Rin's grip and reaching down to take hold of Rin's cock in one smooth movement. Squeezing the base just a little too tightly, he tauntingly whispered: "Is that better, princess?"

  
Rin gasped in surprise, taking a stumbling step back into Haru's space (and nearly tripping over his own feet in the process, courtesy of the bunched up clothing clinging to his ankles). Naturally Haru took this as an invitation to start moving his fist up and down the length of Rin's gratefully twitching cock, pointedly avoiding the sensitive head.

  
"Don't call me that while you're touching my dick." Rin grumbled, but he widened his stance and used both hands to brace himself against the tree in front of him. "Damn it, Haru. _Hurry up_."

  
Using his free hand, Haru fished out the brand new bottle of lubricant he'd been keeping in the pocket of his hoodie along with what Rin guessed must've been a packet of tissues, two condom wrappers and the key to the pool area.

  
"You're so demanding." Haru grunted around the plastic cap (he'd recently gotten quite good at opening those type of things using only his teeth; his steady rhythm on Rin's cock never faltered). "Be quiet, Rin. I thought you were worried about being found like this?"

  
"Jerk." Rin fought hard to keep himself from shamelessly bucking up into Haru's hand at the alarmingly arousing combination of Haru's taunts and the sound of the bottle popping open. He'd been looking forward to this _all fucking week_. "I'll stop complaining when you stop teasing me."

  
Rin decided to drive home his point by pressing his bare ass up into Haru's (unfortunately still far too clothed) crotch. He'd gotten used to Haru getting off on getting Rin off, but it still surprised him how hard the covered cock nudging his exposed skin really was. Haru had been thrusting his hips against Rin's for a while now, sure, but was that really enough to keep up his arousal the whole time? Rin'd been getting most of the attention tonight, after all.

  
And yet, Haru's rock hard erection was pressing unapologetically into Rin's ass through the fabric of his underwear. Sometimes when Rin was unexpectedly confronted with the extent of his effect on Haru (and the undeniable proof of Haru's strong desire for him) like this, the skin around his eyes would suddenly feel uncomfortably hot and tight.

  
No way in hell would he let that happen now, damn it. He absolutely _refused_ to cry out here!

  
"Enough, Haru!" He eventually ground out, squeezing his eyes shut to prevent them from tearing up. "Fuck me already."

  
Haru's rhythm on Rin's cock did falter then. It made Rin feel slightly better.

  
" _Rin_..." The hand on Rin's cock paused its movement; then disappeared all together a second later. Rin fought back a disappointed whimper.  "Give me a moment."

  
"Haru?" He felt Haru press an apologetic kiss into his shoulder-blades as two strong arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Making the most of Haru's momentary distraction, he threw another cautious look around them to ensure they weren't in danger of being discovered.  "What're you waiting for?"

  
"Stop squirming." Haru complained, fiddling a little clumsily with the bottle of lubricant near the vicinity of Rin's sternum. Rin grudgingly stopped grinding his hips into Haru's groin, allowing Haru to blindly squeeze out a healthy dollop onto his fingers. It was a little awkward, what with Haru stubbornly refusing to remove his arms from around Rin's chest, but it did work.

  
Rin glanced down to watch Haru rub his fingers together, carefully coating them in a thin layer of the unfamiliar lubricant and giving it a moment to take on his body temperature before reaching down to close his fist around Rin's cock once more. Haru used his free hand to pass Rin the lubricant, then splayed a warm palm over the skin beneath Rin's belly button to loosely hold him in place. Rin automatically accepted the bottle from him, clasping it so tightly his knuckles must've been going white.

  
"Ready?" Haru adjusted his grip a little, sliding his slippery fingers up all the way from the base to the sensitive ridge under the head in one firm stroke. Rin whimpered in response, nodding his head emphatically.

  
"Yes!"

  
Sometimes Haru could be such an infuriatingly smug bastard; Rin twitched helplessly underneath his touch as Haru pumped his fist up and down a couple more times, finishing off every stroke with a cruel twist of his wrist when he'd reach the head of Rin's cock. He honestly wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

  
"How badly do you want it, Rin?"

  
Rin was very close to running out of patience. He hissed out a breath between his teeth.

  
"If you don't stop teasing me _right fucking now_ ," He growled. "I'll be confiscating your latest issue of waterfall porn, Nanase."

  
Haru finally took pity on him. His teasing hands moved away from Rin's crotch entirely, landing on the small of Rin's back and his hip respectively, where they lightly pressed down to encourage Rin into a slightly more comfortable stance.

  
"Comfortable?"

  
Rin nodded once. "Just get on with it."

  
Haru's fingertips, silky and smooth with lubricant, skittered down just a little to massage the nub at the base of his spine. Rin closed his eyes as Haru gently rubbed his knuckles over it in soothing little circles before sliding his hand down even lower and using the pad of his thumb to apply pressure to the puckered ring of sensitive muscle there.

  
Rin took a deep, steadying breath and held it as long as he could.

  
Haru waited.

  
Rin exhaled shakily, biting back a moan as Haru cautiously eased the tip of his thumb inside. He tried to hold still while Haru gently stretched and teased him, encouraging Rin's body to relax and open up.  A muscle in Rin's back twitched impatiently, but Haru wasn't about to be rushed.

  
"More." Rin whimpered. He wasn't above begging; not when he was so close to having Haru finally where he wanted him: buried deep inside of  him. "C'mon, Haru. _Please_..."

  
Haru obligingly slid his thumb all the way in.

  
"You look so good like this, Rin."

  
Then he eased it back out. And in again, and again, and again...

  
When Haru must've felt confident that Rin was ready for it, he replaced his thumb with his index and middle finger. Rin groaned at the unexpected stretch.

  
" _Enough_."

  
Rin wondered distantly what Haru looked like right now. Was he still watching his fingers slide in and out of Rin's body? Did he like the way Rin arched up into his touch every time his fingers brushed all the right places (already desperate for _more, more, more..._ )? Rin knew he'd certainly be taking the time to collect weeks worth of masturbation material if their positions were reversed.

  
"Not yet." Haru's other hand tightened on Rin's hip in as he indulgently added one more finger. "Soon."

  
Rin wasn't sure he could take any more of this. Did Haru intend to drive him crazy this way: turn Rin into a shivering mess until there was no longer a single coherent thought left in his mind and leave him on his knees in the grass underneath the tree the same way he'd discarded the bag with their towels and spare swimsuit earlier? Every single stroke of Haru's fingers inside of him was sending sparks of pleasure up his spine, blinding his vision and painting everything white.

  
"Please, Haru..." Rin begged, pointedly shoving the lubricant he'd been clutching like a lifeline at a disgruntled Haru. "You said it'd be quick."

  
"I also said not yet."

  
"I will never speak to you again if anyone shows up while I'm standing here with my pants around my ankles and your fingers in my ass, understood?"

  
Haru didn't even acknowledge him; the fingers inside Rin's body simply pressed even deeper with each thrust, continuing to slide in and out at a excruciatingly slow pace. It felt like hours before Rin finally heard the sweet sound of Haru flipping open the cap of the bottle he'd grudgingly accepted from a terribly insistent and impatient Rin.

  
Finally! Yes, that's more like _\--- "What the fuck!"  
_

  
Rin involuntarily clenched tightly around Haru's fingers as Haru poured a fresh dose of lubricant straight onto them without even bothering to pause their steady slide in and out of Rin's body.

  
"I thought you wanted me to hurry up."

  
"That shit is fucking cold!" Rin protested. "Give a guy a little warning next time, you jerk."

  
Haru laughed breathlessly, fondly squeezing Rin's ass with the palm of his free hand after putting _Wet Platinum_ away again.

  
"Quit nagging and spread your legs a little more."

  
Rin obliged him eagerly, despite his annoyance. He sighed in relief when he finally caught the telltale rustle of Haru sliding his jammers down his thighs. When exactly had _that_ become a familiar and comforting sound to his ears?

  
"Like this?" He asked, awkwardly glancing back over his shoulder at Haru. What could possibly be taking him so long...?! "Oi, Haru! What the hell are you waiting for?"

  
"Just enjoying the view."

  
"Huh?"

  
"You're so gorgeous, Rin."

  
That was the very last thing he'd expected to hear tonight. Groaning, Rin hid his face in the crook of his shoulder and waited for Haru to get on with it. Fortunately it seemed like Haru had received the message loud and clear, because he curled and twisted his fingers inside of Rin one last time before ever so slowly dragging them back out. The very next thing Rin heard was the sound of Haru tearing into a condom wrapper and a sharp intake of breath as Haru quickly rolled it onto himself.

  
Rin kind of wished Haru hadn't remembered to put one on just this once; they'd certainly used enough lubricant to make a condom rather obsolete and technically didn't even need to use one at all, seeing as they'd been equally inexperienced when they started dating (and they were both guys, for crying out loud!). Haru had been the one to insist on it from the start, mumbling something ridiculously embarrassing about Rin's comfort and urinary tract infections, and once his mind had been made up...

  
Haru probably had the right idea, though. A little time spent on Google had convinced Rin that there were some rather unpleasant after effects they could definitely do without experiencing. Ever. On top of that, it also undoubtedly saved them a lot of awkward cleaning up. Even so, Rin couldn't help but want to feel Haru come inside him one day. He wasn't an idiot; he knew the difference would mainly be psychological, but that didn't prevent him from wanting to find out what it'd feel like anyway. Just once, you know?

  
To be fair, their current location most likely wasn't the best place for that kind of experimentation (and there was also the prospect of an uncomfortable walk home to consider). The fact that they were seriously about to have outdoor sex, at Haru's high school of all places, certainly provided enough adventure for one evening. Rin would save his request to leave the condom off for another time.

  
"Can I really do this, Rin?" Haru's voice unknowingly interrupted his wandering thoughts, and, _oh fuck_ , Rin had never heard him sound that way before. He couldn't speak, not after hearing Haru's voice go low and desperate like that. He only just about managed to nod his head in reply. "I won't last long..."

  
They both groaned in relief when Haru finally pressed the head of his erection against Rin's opening with one hand while securely holding Rin's hips steady with the other. Clearly Haru wanted to set the pace tonight. Rin was more than all right with that.

  
The feeling of Haru carefully pressing the tip of his latex covered cock inside nearly overwhelmed him. Rin groaned loudly and let his head drop down between his spread arms, thoroughly embarrassed by the needy way his muscles twitched and clamped down on the intrusion. He arched his back and hissed out a shaky breath between his teeth, needing desperately for Haru to be all the way inside him already. So close, so close, so close...

  
"Come _on_..." There was an urgency to his voice that had absolutely nothing to do with their location. His skin was tingling all over. "Move!"

  
Rin's vision was going white and slightly fuzzy around the edges. Sharp sparks of pain and pleasure rushed up through his spine, settling somewhere deep in his chest. The way he was slowly being stretched open by Haru felt so fucking amazing.

  
"You feel tense..." Haru panted into the back of his neck, sounding exasperatingly apprehensive to Rin's ears. "Still OK?"

  
" _Yes!_ " Rin had to bite into the back of his hand to stop himself from making too much noise. Haru was finally all the way inside, both of his palms splayed on Rin's hips now, but Rin still wanted to beg him for more. "Please just move already!"

  
Slowly, ever so slowly, Haru slid all the way out before immediately driving himself back in again with one smooth thrust of his hips. Rin groaned, fighting the urge to buck up into Haru's touch.

  
He needed more.

  
More, more, _more_.

  
Rin wanted to tell Haru how great it felt to be filled by him like this; how overwhelming the sensation of having Haru hard and hot inside of him was; how grateful he was to have Haru back in his life; how much he loved Haru... He swallowed thickly and opened his mouth to let Haru know, but the words got caught in his throat. All that came out was a choked: " _Haru._ "

  
"You feel so good, Rin." Haru leaned over him to press a chaste kiss into the sensitive skin at his nape, rocking their hips together in an easy, gentle rhythm. "So good."

  
Rin closed his eyes, trying to focus on the way Haru's hot breaths tickled the hair on the back of his neck rather than coming all over himself and the tree right there and then.

  
"Wouldn't it feel even better if you stopped holding back?"

  
Haru ignored him, determinedly sticking to his agonisingly slow pace. Rin shivered and squirmed underneath him with every thrust, encouragingly arching his back for Haru every time he hit the right spot.

  
"Just a little faster..." Rin tried again when he was certain his tongue would cooperate, desperately bucking up into Haru's hips. They didn't have much time; they should get out of here quickly and head back home to clean up. "Please, Haru?"

  
Haru finally took pity on him. He gradually increased the pace of his thrusts, angling them just the way he knew Rin liked it.

  
" _That_ 's it!" Rin had to readjust his stance to keep up with the new rhythm, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning every time the force of Haru's measured thrusts rocked his entire body closer to the tree. If Haru kept this up for much longer, Rin's knees were going give out. "Just like that, Haru."

  
Rin automatically pushed back into every movement of Haru's hips, using his grip on the tree in front of him for leverage. He wanted more. More sensation, more pleasure, _more Haru._  

  
"C'mon _._ " Rin growled low in his throat. "No holding back!"

  
Haru clearly wasn't planning to. He wrapped his arms around Rin's waist, pressing the entire length of his body up against Rin and nearly pushing both of them flush against the unfortunate tree. His lips and teeth found their way to Rin's neck, biting desperate kisses into every little bit of exposed skin there.

  
"Like this, Rin?" Haru grunted, slamming his hips into Rin's with increasingly sharp thrusts. Rin loved every second of it. "There?"

  
" _Yes!_ " Rin moaned, scrabbling desperately at the bark with his fingers. "Don't stop...!"

  
Haru trailed one hand upwards, following the line of Rin's shoulder and forearm until he found Rin's fingers and entwined them with his own. His other hand travelled down, down down, until it reached Rin's straining erection. Rin tensed, groaning loudly and pushing himself up into the touch as Haru roughly began to stroke and squeeze him. There was barely enough lube left on Rin's twitching cock to prevent Haru's touch from genuinely becoming uncomfortable, but neither of them had the presence of mind to care.

  
He shook his head against the onslaught of new sensations, torn between begging Haru to stop, please, _it's too much_ and urging him on even more. He couldn't take much more of this. Haru was going to fucking break him.

  
"I can't keep this up much---!"

  
"Please, Haru..." Rin wasn't even sure what he was asking for anymore. " _Please._ "

  
Suddenly everything was spinning out of control. It was hard and fast, just the right side of rough, and so fucking good. Rin could barely think. He could barely even breathe.

  
He couldn't get enough of the way Haru was squeezing their hands together as he reverently whispered Rin's name into his shoulder, his moist breath hot and comforting through the fabric of Rin's shirt. He forgot about everything else: their location, the fact that they might get caught any minute, their earlier plans to do this inside the pool... _everything._ None of it mattered anymore.

  
"Getting close!"

  
Rin wasn't sure how he'd managed to get the words out. There was only room for thoughts of Haru in his muddled mind, and the hot rush of his orgasm building low in his belly.

  
Haru grunted a needy, desperate mix of "Rin, Rin, Rin..." and a string of nonsensical words into Rin's shoulder. His rhythm faltered, signalling that Rin wasn't the only one close to climaxing.

  
" _Don't stop!_ " Rin repeated, genuinely begging this time. "You can't stop now!"

  
"You feel too good..."

  
Haru's pace faltered. Rin carefully removed one of his hands from the three, distantly hoping that they wouldn't topple over without the extra support, to blindly thread his finger's through Haru's hair. Switching tactics as soon as he'd regained some control, Haru pumped Rin's cock hard and fast in stark contrast with the slow, almost lazy roll of his hips. Despite the gentleness of his thrusts, Haru kept unrelentingly aiming for the spot inside Rin that would make him roll his head back unto Haru's shoulder; clearly trying to make each and every one count.

  
"Fucking hell, Haru."

  
It was absolutely perfect. Rin could hardly breathe as Haru pushed him closer and closer to the edge; he was biting his wrist so hard to muffle his moans that it'd probably leave teeth marks for hours. He forced his over-sensitive muscles to clench tightly around Haru's cock, wanting desperately to make Haru feel just as good as he was making Rin feel.

  
"Rin, I really can't hold ba---"

  
And then it was over. One more hard twist of Haru's wrist and Rin was gone, coming undone at the sound of Haru's broken voice. Haru followed him only seconds later, finding his own release deep inside of Rin's body.

  
Haru's legs no longer seemed willing to support his weight. He slumped forwards against Rin, sending both of them crashing into the tree. They stayed there for long minutes, riding out the high of their orgasms together; the both of them sweaty and out of breath, completely unaware of their surroundings while they attempted to drag some much needed oxygen into their lungs.

  
"Wow."

  
Rin's hand had fallen from its place in Haru's hair at some point and had now come to rest on the side of his neck. He held Haru close, still buzzing with the force of his orgasm and the heat of Haru's body pressed flush against his back. He took his time to enjoy the way Haru was holding him, pressing Rin up against his chest as they both caught their breath and waited for their hearts to stop pounding.

  
"Cherry blossom trees sure are something." Haru mumbled into the collar of Rin's shirt. "Who knew?"

   
Rin swatted at Haru's thigh, not in the mood for their traditional post-coital argument. "You're heavy. Can you get off, please?"

  
"I already did."

  
Rin couldn't see Haru's face, but he didn't have to. He'd recognise that deadpan tone anywhere.

  
"Haru." He groaned, rolling his eyes at no one in particular. "Fuck you."

  
"I already did that, too."

  
Rin laughed before he could stop himself. Really, it wouldn't do to encourage this atrocious side of Haru's... but sometimes it just couldn't be helped.

  
Haru carefully untangled his limbs from Rin's, pulling out of Rin's pleasantly relaxed body with a reluctant sigh. Rin was suddenly left feeling raw and empty.

  
"D'you think anyone saw us?"

  
"I doubt it." Haru reassured him quickly, crouching down to place a soft kiss on Rin's tail-bone before licking a long, wet stripe over one of his cheeks. Rin distractedly wondered if it tasted salty. "Stop worrying, Rin."

  
"What are you doing?!"

  
Rin craned his neck uncomfortable to try and catch a glimpse of Haru. The bastard didn't even bother looking up; instead he leaned in to press more kisses all over Rin's back and ass while unashamedly slipping a thumb right in between Rin's cheeks. Rin gasped as Haru fondly rubbed his blunt fingernail over Rin's sore hole (still slick with lubricant and embarrassingly loose).

  
“I don't know.” Haru muttered, easing just the tip of his thumb inside of Rin's over-sensitive entrance. The touch sent warm, hazy aftershocks of pleasure through Rin. "I just wanted to do this."

  
Rin helplessly rocked back into the touch. His breath hitched as Haru pushed his thumb in as far as it could go, searching for the right angle and digging the rest of his fingers into the soft muscle of Rin's twitching ass for leverage as he started lazily fucking Rin like that. 

  
"Haru?"

  
"Hn."

  
"It _was_ romantic." When his words were only met with confused silence, he decided it was time to elaborate at least a little: "I mean, doing it here. Under this tree, y'know?"

  
"Aside from unbelievably reckless and dangerous, you mean?"

  
"Of course." Rin's amused chuckle turned into a startled moan when Haru pressed the flat of his thumb down firmly on a _very_ good spot. "T-that goes without saying. _Jerk._ "

  
"No regrets?"

  
Was it Rin's over-active imagination, or did Haru sound a little unsure there?

  
"No." Rin told him, shaking his head for good measure. "How about you? I thought you wanted to go to the pool."

  
Somehow it was easier talking about these things with his back turned to Haru, despite the fact that the idiot in question was currently pushing his thumb deep into Rin's already aching ass. Funny how that worked out, wasn't it?

  
"I still have another condom."

  
Rin nearly choked on his surprised laugh. Haru rewarded him by easing up on the pressure he'd been applying to the almost painfully sensitive nerve endings of Rin's entrance. 

  
"Nice try, Haru." He retorted. "But I only have one ass, and you're not getting inside of it again tonight."

  
"Do my fingers not count, then?" Haru teased him, warm lips brushing the skin of Rin's hip as he spoke. "I could get hard again just looking at you like this."

  
"Stop that!" Rin complained loudly, swatting at the hand on his ass in faux annoyance. "There is no way we are going for a second round in the water."

  
"Weren't you the one who distracted us, Rin?" Haru reminded him as he obligingly removed his thumb from Rin's body. Rin wasn't misguided enough to think that'd be the end of it, however. It hardly ever was. Haru proved him right by simply easing in his middle finger instead, aiming the tip right at Rin's prostate and making it very hard for Rin to remember what they were even talking about. "We'd almost made it there, and then _you_ pushed me up against the tree."

  
"It's too risky, you idiot!"

  
"Does that mean you'd be up for it if I could get us into Coach Sasabe's pool?"

  
"Fucking hell, Nanase." Rin threw up his hands in defeat, but he helpfully spread his legs just a little further for Haru either way. If Haru didn't stop teasing him, Rin would undoubtedly be getting fully hard again soon. "You're _impossible_."

  
"That's a yes, isn't it?"

  
Haru chuckled faintly all the way through Rin sputtering a few choice insults at him in outrage, easily breaking off Rin's token protests with a playful nip of his teeth. The guy was giving a completely new meaning to the phrase 'bite my ass'. Rin made a mental note to never utter those words near Haru ever again.

  
"It's not a downright rejection." He allowed, but quickly added: "Provided we go home right now."

  
"Deal."

  
Haru's finger slipped out of him so quickly that Rin was left blinking stupidly. He felt Haru press a final kiss to the spot he'd bitten, before becoming aware of an an insistent tugging at the waistband of his underwear. Rin figured that was Haru's way of to signalling that he was done with his indulgent exploration of Rin's rear end (as long as Rin was open to the idea of pool sex in the near future, apparently). He tried not to sigh in disappointment as Haru's hot breath on the back of his thighs disappeared along with the rest of him.

  
Damn it. Rin was starting to sound absolutely besotted, even in the confines of his own mind.

  
"Let's get out of here. How about round two in your bathroom instead?"

  
Haru hurriedly pulled up his jammers and helped Rin sort out the mess they'd made of his pants, before pushing himself up to meet Rin halfway for a languid kiss. It was all pliant lips and timid tongue, much sweeter than their usual post-coital kisses.

  
Rin rested their foreheads together while Haru somehow managed to zip up both of their pants and straighten up the rest of their clothes into something vaguely resembling decent. He didn't dare ask what Haru had done to dispose of the used condom. He assumed he was better off not knowing.

  
"I wonder if we'll make it there this time." Haru, smiling like an idiot, held out his hand to Rin. "Don't distract us again, Rin."

  
Rin bumped his shoulder into Haru's as he walked by him, ignoring the outstretched hand.

  
"I don't remember you complaining."

  
"That's because I didn't."

  
"Good."

  
Rin reached out behind him without looking back, trusting Haru would take the hint and link their fingers together. He didn't have to wait long.


End file.
